Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow
by Ecliptic Warrior
Summary: After disappearing for a couple of years, leaving the Tamers worried, 17 year old Takato finally comes back, but out of everyone he's changed the most. RUKATO HenryxJeri
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, the name's Ecliptic Warrior and how do you do? I love FanFiction and I'm sure you do too… Aww, forget it! I hate rhyming! Anyway cut to the chase. This is my first Digimon fic and hope you like it…

Dedication: For JTiger I know she likes Digimon and the Rukato pairing!

Summary: After disappearing for a couple of years, leaving the Tamers worried 17 year old Takato finally comes back, but out of everyone he's changed the most. RUKATO! JerixHenry

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… Oh, why do I even bother writing this damn thing down in the first place…

Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 1

_Swipe, Dodge, Sidestep, Slash, Swipe, Dodge, Sidestep, Slash, Swipe… _17 year old Takato Matsuki swung his wooden blade through the air, sweat dripping down his well-toned body and handsome features of his face.

Yeah, he definitely changed over the past years and who would've thought it too?...

Takato put down his wooden sword and started working on his martial arts skills, sometimes when he thought of martial arts he thought of Henry and he wondered if he could beat him…

_I guess we'll never know… _Takato thought amusedly to himself. After another hour of practice beating up imaginary fiends, Takato decided it was time to hit the shower, but not before a certain Red dinosaur pounded on him.

"Takato! I was waiting forever for you to finish your training but…" Guilmon rambled. Takato smiled affectionately at his Digimon partner it wasn't long before the F-word came up, "…and he wouldn't give me any food and your Dad said I had to wait for you."

Guilmon got off Takato and patiently waited for his best human friend's answer.

"Well Guilmon, can you wait just 10 minutes more and I promise that we'll go out to eat at your favourite place "Jimmy's Spices" ok?" (A/N: Jimmy's Spices is a real place, it's more of a buffet restaurant thingy… Don't own that either!) Guilmon's golden eyes lit up at the hearing of Jimmy's Spices so he ran downstairs waiting for Takato.

Takato stood where he was for three seconds before grinning and heading into the shower.

After telling Takato's father where they'll be, the two best friends headed to Birmingham's main part of town. (A/N: This Birmingham which I'm using is in England not America!)

Both Tamer and Digimon wined and dined before coming home tired after eating so much, well, Guilmon was.

After putting Guilmon to sleep properly Takato's father, Mr Matsuki had called him downstairs.

Takato's crimson orbs followed his father's chocolate ones, his father was staring at a picture and not just any picture it was one of him, his wife and Takato all smiling at the beach. Takato saw tears in his father's eyes. His father wasn't able to take his mother's death very well, that was one of the reasons why they moved to England, to get away from the painful memories.

But Takato knew first hand that they shouldn't have run off and now there is nothing they could do about it.

"Dad, you ok?" Takato asked uncertainly, Mr Matsuki rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his jumper.

"Yes son I'm fine, ok I'm gonna cut to the chase with this alright?"

"Dad, wha…" Mr Matsuki cut Takato off, "We are going back to Shinjuku, and we're leaving tomorrow."

(A/N: This is a good place to leave it don't you think? Nah! A lil' more!)

Takato stared at his father with wide eyes; he couldn't go back, not after… what had happened between him and…

Takato turned his back on his father and went silently up the stairs. After he'd entered his room he looked towards the mirror. To someone else they'd might have seen a good guy maybe a good-looking one in fact but all he saw was a boy who had a scar on his face, straight down his right eye.

Anger, fear and hurt was all he saw in his eyes too, why was he terrified for? Not even he knew and in a fit of anger Takato smashed the window with his fist.

Blood trickled down his knuckles, sharp blades of glass on the bottom of his wardrobe and then all of a sudden a sly grin went across his face…

"This will be interesting…" Takato said darkly.

Then ran to Guilmon's room and he immediately woke Guilmon up much to Guilmon's displeasure.

"Takato, why have you woken me up, I'm sleepy!" Guilmon moaned.

Takato smiled, the only smile he reserved for Guilmon and a few other people that he actually trusted. "Guilmon…" His glint in his eyes is what caught Guilmon's full attention, "Pack your bags my friend, we are going home…"

A/N: Well, what do you think, I know it's short but it's the best I can do at the moment because of my life at the moment it's pretty hectic. Don't worry the Tamers are in the next chapter and we'll see what they're up to nowadays. Don't forget to Review!

P.S Can I have at least 8 reviews then I can started on the next chapter!

Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank You so much for your awesome reviews! Once I try to get more people to review and I promise to thank the others who review personally! Anyway this chapter you get to know what the Tamers were up to these past years…

By the way these are their ages

Takato: 17

Rika: 16 (Almost 17)

Henry: 17

Jeri: 16

Kazu: 16

Kenta: 16

Ryo: 19

Suzie: 13

Ai & Mako: 12 (They aren't in this story that much, sorry to people who like them!)

Dedication: For JTiger I know she likes Digimon and the Rukato pairing!

Summary: After disappearing for a couple of years, leaving the Tamers worried 17 year old Takato finally comes back, but out of everyone he's changed the most. RUKATO! JerixHenry

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… Oh, why do I even bother writing this damn thing down in the first place…

Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 2

"Ok, who knows the answer when y34?" Mr Kazana asked the class of extremely bored teenagers.

16 year old Rika Nonaka stared out the window; she was glad that her mother made her moved schools to be closer to her friends but listening to Mr Kazana make another comment about Math (A/N: I'm using American words, I'm actually British) was gonna make her brain burst out of her head!

Rika had changed the last few years, her hair was no longer tied in a spiky ponytail but let out open and it came up half way on her back. Her violet eyes which used to be fierce and threatening were now at little softer and less threatening. It actually didn't help that puberty struck her too, she was err… very well developed, if you know what I mean… This caused a lot of pain to her and boys who she knocked out while trying to ask her out on a date, including Ryo!

Rika sighed deeply. On her right side one of her best friends was sitting staring at the girl in front of him. His name was Henry Wong. Henry and grown too, and a little muscular thanks to his Karate training for so many years, he grew his hair longer and it was a small ponytail, his grey-like eyes bore into the back on Jeri Katou, a girl that he had "feelings" for.

Jeri had changed a little but was still the loving, caring person that she always was. Her brown hair was longer, past her shoulders and had a little bit of a child like innocence in her eyes.

_Come on… Do I have to sit here any longer?... _Rika thought angrily to herself, and as if her prayers were answered the final bell for Shinjuku High School was rung.

_Freedom! _Rika quickly stuffed all her things in her bag and rushed out the classroom with the thought of what she was going to do today.

All the Tamers were in the park except Ai and Mako, Rika was sitting underneath a tree, Kazu and Kenta were cheering on Ryo beating Henry and Jeri sat next to him silently watching. Suzie was chasing Lopmon and Terriermon much to their disagreement.

Ah, yes it was a Kodak moment all around but Rika couldn't stop thinking about a certain crimson-eyed, goggle-wearing Tamer.

Because Rika had her eyes closed, she immediately opened them after thinking of him.

_What? Why am I thinking about that stupid goggle-head for? He left us…_

But Rika couldn't help but wonder what he looked like now. _Probably still a scrawny short goggle-head…_ Still she couldn't picture Takato with muscles either…

_Wait… Why do I keep thinking about his body for?... _Rika usually a little pale cheeks had a rush of colour in them. _Argh! Damn puberty and hormones!_

Renamon looked at her Tamer and wondered why Rika's face went red that usually happened when Rika was extremely angry or something else. She read something (A/N: Not too sure if Digimon can read but in my story they do!) in one of Rika's school books something when your face gets red it's usually anger, embarrassment or something called sexual frustration.

Kazu, Kenta and Ryo weren't near her to make her angry; Rika would tell her if something was wrong if she was embarrassed... So it must be the other thing.

Ahem, this will be interesting… (A/N: I know that this subject seems rated M-like but trust me it's a T!)

Renamon walked up to her tamer, "Rika is there something wrong?" She said with concern in her voice. Rika looked up at Renamon and then looked down covering her warm cheeks.

Rika mumbled under her breath and walked away from the Kitsune (A/N: SP). Renamon silently thought, _what's on your mind Rika…_

Rika couldn't help but walk away, usually she'd say anything to Renamon but she couldn't help but think, _why now, why is Goggle-head haunting me now?_

A/N: I think I'll end it here because it's getting too complicated for me and I'm sure it will be for you too! Rika gets a surprise in the next chapter… You all know who's back! READ AND REVIEW!

At least get my reviews up to 17… Sorry I need a lot of motivation for this one!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank You so much for your awesome reviews! You guys are the best! Once I try to get more people to review and I promise to thank the others who review personally! Anyway this chapter you know who comes back… (and I'm not on about Voldemort either!)

By the way these are their ages

Takato: 17

Rika: 16 (Almost 17)

Henry: 17

Jeri: 16

Kazu: 16

Kenta: 16

Ryo: 19

Suzie: 13

Ai & Mako: 12 (They aren't in this story that much, sorry to people who like them!)

Dedication: For JTiger I know she likes Digimon and the Rukato pairing!

Summary: After disappearing for a couple of years, leaving the Tamers worried 17 year old Takato finally comes back, but out of everyone he's changed the most. RUKATO! JerixHenry

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… Oh, why do I even bother writing this damn thing down in the first place…

Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

Chapter 3

Rika woke up the next morning with a killer headache and she didn't know why. She rubbed her forehead in frustration and set off to her bathroom for her usual morning routine. Get up, get dressed and get out. But she couldn't shake off the feeling something will happen today. _Oh well probably nothing_…

She grabbed her backpack, said goodbye to her Grandma and Mom and left the house.

When she went to school she always passed the former Matsuki Bakery, which was now an American café. She didn't know why but when she looked at the Bakery she half-expected for Goggle-Head to come out with a goofy grin on his face.

Rika daydreamed again and shook her head, she took a final glance across the Bake-I mean café and walked slowly to the hell-hole we young people of this generation call school… While thinking about Takato of course, she had been thinking about him too much for the past couple of days and she didn't like it, most of the time.

The Tamers greeted Rika when she stepped in the classroom and then went back to their mindless chatter about… well whatever they usually talk about.

Rika plopped in her seat and laid her head down on the desk, the coolness the desk cooled down her burning forehead very nicely, that is until the teacher came in.

"All right, kids settle down, I've got an important announcement to make." Said Mr Kayo, "We've got a new student joining us from today." (A/N: One Million ur… Digidollars to the person who guesses who it is first!)

Rika looked up from her desk to take a quick glance at this person then go to sleep for a little while, but little did she know those few moments will change her completely.

"Come inside Mr…" The teacher took a quick glance at the file in his hand. "Takato Matsuki." He finished.

All the Tamers including Rika shot their heads up at the sound of his name. _No… Takato… He's back!_

The former leader of the Tamers walked through the classroom slowly and to Rika it was killing her to see him again, she examined every little detail of him.

Takato now had cut his hair a little shorter with red streaks in it and spiked up his fringe. His crimson orbs showed wisdom and an undeniable force of strength. He was very muscular it showed on his clothes, a red tank top, black jeans with a red dragon near the bottom, he was also wearing a black jean jacket. Rika couldn't help but think, _Damn! _As in good looking damn and she was pretty sure all the girls thought the same thing, making all the guys jealous of Takato.

"Takato would you like to say anything to the class about yourself." Takato looked at Mr Kayo and shook his head which made the girls swoon stupidly, except Rika and Jeri. "No need Sir, I don't want to waste anymore time that I need too." Mr Kayo was surprised at Takato's reply, he sounded like a very smart boy.

"Ok, you may sit…" Mr Kayo scanned the room for empty seats, "Ah, you may sit in front of Miss Nonaka, Rika raise your hand please."

Rika embarrassedly raised her hand. Takato walked over to the empty seat and made eye-contact with Rika.

Violet clashed with Red. All the emotions that Takato felt the past years were seen in his eyes Rika could see it clearly. _He's been through too much…_

Takato broke the eye-contact immediately and sat down. Rika didn't realise that there was another dragon on the back of the jacket as well. She sighed deeply but not loud enough for Takato to hear at least she hoped he didn't hear. _What happened to you Takato… What happened to us…Did we really hurt you that bad…_

She looked to her right to see Henry making eye-contact with her, she knew what he was gonna tell her but she shook her head and mouthed "Not now."

The lessons carried on until recess Takato quickly packed his stuff away silently and rushed out the classroom and all the girls ran out to find the "Hot new guy". While the Tamers gathered around.

"Dude, did ya see Takato he's grown!" said Kenta. Kazu huffed, "Well, Chumly's still the same. He's not that big…" Everyone including Rika glared at him to say "are you kidding me". Henry snapped out of it quickly, "We've gotta talk to him." Rika and Jeri stared at him as well.

"Easier said than done Brainiac…" Rika muttered under her breath, Jeri heard her and gave her a questioning glance. Rika walked to the window and looked down and saw Takato sitting on a branch on the Cherry Blossom tree. He looked so peaceful.

"We need to know why he went away in the first place…" Jeri's voice broke Rika's trail of thought. She looked back at the Tamers; Jeri was staring at her as if she knew the answer and unfortunately for Rika she did.

"I know why," The Tamers looked at Rika, "He left because of me."

A/N: I sure some of you were expecting that, it's kinda obvious. Anyway I'm not gonna update in a while because I'm going on holiday for two months so I won't be back until late August so read and review.

(I know this is kinda selfish but I want at least 50 reviews! Nah, settle at 49 the least! LOLZ)

Anyway next chapter it will be mostly be Takato's point of view, and we'll see his first proper interaction with the Tamers.

SEE YA!


End file.
